


Earth Angel

by earthseraph



Series: Apple [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball Player Dean, Castiel as spock, Dancing, Dean as kirk, Earth Angel-Song, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, School Dance, Slow Dancing, flash back, hospital flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean to the dance. </p>
<p>(Reading the first one is suggested but not necessary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, guys! I couldn't go Trick-or-Treating because it was raining so very hard. Ugh, I think i'll be too old to go next year, but oh well. I was supposed to go in my Castiel cosplay *cries*
> 
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> (I'm not sure if you'll get feels, I got some.)

Castiel was patiently sitting in last period, patient being his right leg bobbing up and down and him glancing to the clock above the door or out the window next to him.

There was about five minutes of class left, all Castiel wanted was to leave and go ask Dean to the dance. Last week was the football teams homecoming, but this week it was mainly for the baseball team. The dance was a Halloween dance, costumes and all. He knew Dean would be apprehensive about the idea of going to dance and going in costume, but Castiel has something up his sleeve. 

Castiel closed his physics binder and placed it in his backpack, threw his pencils in their pouch and pulled his sweater over his button down. He hoped he was discrete enough to where his teacher didn't notice the early packing, today was not the day to stick to rules. 

Castiel "calmly" jumped out of his seat and "casually" ran out the door when the last bell of the day rang. Luckily Dean has good ties to people in the school; thus both he and Cas had lockers right next to each other. 

Castiel opened his locker and disposed off all the books and binders he needed, he pulled the ones he did need out and placed them In his backpack. He smiled when he felt two warm arms snake around his waist and a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Hey, babe." 

"Hello, Dean." 

Castiel finished putting his things away and turned around in Dean's arms.

"I have a question for you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Castiel blushed and looked at the floor. He really hopped Dean would, it's their senior year and he wanted to be able to dance with his boyfriend.

"You want to go to the dance?" Dean laughed, muffling the sounds in Cas' neck.

"Dances are dumb, Cas."

Castiel frowned and wriggled out of Dean's arms, moving to throw his bag over his shoulder and to leave the school. He knew he was acting childish, but he and Dean hardly went to any school functions. They went to Deans baseball games and Castiel's track tournaments, but never an intimate school function. 

Castiel moved to leave the building, wanting to escape from embarrassment for just a little while. He felt something pull back on his already loose sweater, he stopped the proceeding motion of walking and turned in the direction of the pull.

"You're being serious, Cas?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Baby, if there's anything you ever want to do just ask. Okay?"

Castiel nodded, "So you'll go to the dance with me?"

"Hell yeah! If I get to show my hot boyfriend off at a dance I'm all for it!" Dean smirked, kissing the top of Cas' nose.

"If I said I had your costume would you be mad?" Castiel asked shyly, looking anywhere but Dean’s eyes.

“No- Well, depends. What is it?”

“Take me home and you can see for yourself, Dean.”

“Ooo, i’m excited.”  
\---

The drive to Cas’ house was uneventful. The only thing “eventful” thing happening would have to be the cat that hissed at Dean when they were at a stop sign. 

Dean pulled into Cas’ driveway. As usual, the lawns were manicured, the marble angel in the front was whiter than Cas’ feet and the house was as immaculate as ever. The only different thing would be the two shiny white BMW’s resting in the parking lot.

“Is that..”

“My parents.”

Dean’s met Cas’ parents. They were slightly cold, a bit off. Naomi was strict, laced up and needless to say, she wasn’t all too fond with Dean. Castiels father was hardly seen, he was usually cooped up in his office working on a book or whatever the hell he does. 

Castiel roughly sighed and got out of the car. He peered through the glass looking at Dean who was staring at the vehicles before him. “Dean, they aren’t going to say anything to you. Please come inside with me?”

Dean shook his head to get out of the BMW induced trace, opening the car door and latching onto Cas’ outstretched hand. They walked up the pale stone path way, Dean felt like he was going to jury duty, not going into Cas’ house like he did almost every day.

Castiel pulled his key from the lanyard under his shirt, one-handedly unlocking the door and pulling Dean in. They slipped their shoes at the door and left them on the rack, Castiel and his family had always been a little OCD. Partly because that’s just how they were raised and partly because they house was a collective amount of whites, beige's and greys. 

Dean followed Cas up the marble staircase and safely away into his room. Cas’ room was nice and airy. The wall color was a pale blue, filled with pictures, sketches and posters (in an orderly manner of course). His bed was a nice queen in the corner, three white pillows and two light green quilts, next to a nightstand with a small lap and some books. Dean moved to the large black wingback by the window and sat while Cas went to his closet. He waited, looking around Cas’ room. Looking at the sketches Cas made occasionally, looking at the picture of their first date, badly printed from the computer and blurry from Dean’s cellphone camera. 

Cas came out with two white dress bags and pink cheeks.

“Don’t laugh at me, Dean.” Cas muttered, setting the bags down on his bed and unzipping one. 

“Scouts honor,” he raised two fingers and smirked slightly.

“You were never a scout, Dean.” 

Dean shrugged. He peered over and saw Cas pulling out a shiny, mustard yellow shirt. “Cas, is that..?” Dean got up from his seat and picked up the shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers.

“If you mean Captain Krik’s shirt, then yes.”

“Fuckin', shit, who are you gonna’ be?” Dean took the shirt and stared at it, he looked like he just found god or the answers to life. 

Castiel turned around with another shirt, this time it was a dark blue. “Spock..”

“You’re gonna be the Spock to my Kirk?”

Castiel nodded, his cheeks inflaming in a darker shade of red.

“Fuck, I love you.” Dean threw the shirt on the bed and move to cup Cas’ face and press kisses to his cheeks. He moved to mouth up his jaw and move over to Cas’ slightly open lips. He licked the seam of Cas’ lips and smirked when he hear the soft thump of the hanger on the carpet.   
Dean moved his left hand to hold the back of Cas’ hand splayed his right hand further on Cas’ cheek. Cas wrapped his right arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer, and fisted his left one in Deans short hair. Their tongues danced fluidly, Dean;s leading while Cas followed. Dean felt the sharp press of Cas’ hip bones into his and the soft feel of Cas’ shirt when he moved his land to lightly caress Cas’ waist. 

Dean moved away from the kiss, chuckling when Cas’ lips followed and pressed a few kisses to the corners of Dean’s mouth. Both teen’s lips were bruised and spit slick, Dean smiled and swept a thumb over Cas’ lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.” Cas whispered, stepping back, picking up the shirt and the rest of Dean’s outfit. 

Dean took the clothes and pecked Cas on the lips, “See you tomorrow, babe.”

He walked to Cas’ bedroom door and blew a kiss when he say Cas watching him. Oh how he love the blush that blossomed on Cas’ face. 

Dean walked down the stairs, trying not to slip when his socks touched the cold stone. He glanced into the lounge area and saw Cas’ mom watching him behind her stark-white laptop, “Bye, Miss.Novak.” Dean smiled to her and tilted his head in a nod. In return she gave him a tight lipped smile and watched him leave her house with a look that should only be used for a fly. Dean leaned against the wall and one-handedly slipped his shoes back on, ready to leave the snake-glare that Naomi was sending his way. 

\----

Dean walked into his house, smelling potatoes wisp in the air. 

“Hey, Dean!” Sam yelled from his position on the couch. His legs were hanging over the arm, while his back rested on the cushions. He had his arms raised in the air, holding up his prised 3DS, and his hair was slightly askew from all the bodily involvement, Dean supposed.

Sam, apparently pausing his game, turned to Dean and frowned a little. “What’s in the bag?” 

“Oh, Cas got him and I costumes.” Dean smirked, sitting on the open cushion.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be trick-or-treating?” Sam teased, reaching for the bag.

“I’m not going trick-or-treating, Sam.”

“Then are are you doing with a-” Sam opened the bag, eyes widening for a bit, “a Kirk outfit?”

“Cas is taking me to the dance,” Dean smiled, wide and blazing.

“Cas is taking _you_ to the dance?” Sam smirked, “I thought you were the dude in the relationship?”

“We’re both dudes in the relationship, Sammy. I just happen to be the buff one.” Dean shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t really label their relationship as the “guy” or “girl”. They were both dudes, if he wanted a “guy” or “girl” labeled relationship then he’d have gotten with a chick. 

If Cas wanted to take him to a dance, then Cas was gonna take him to a dance. If Dean wanted to be the little-spoon, then he was gonna’ crawl in Cas’ arms and wait for them to be wrapped around him. He also knew that when he and Cas got around to the sex part he’d be whatever Cas wanted him to be. If Cas wanted to bottom, then Dean would treat him with care and not deem him any less or weaker. If Cas wanted to top, then Dean was gonna’ lay patiently and wait for Cas to do his thing.

People just always deemed Dean to be the “man” because he was jock in the relationship. He was what people assumed the poster child for “straight”. That he had the whole lady killer look going on. Yeah, he did for a while, he had a girl on his arm every time one would leave. Until he saw Cas of course. 

It sounds cheesy as fuck, but that’s how it happened. Yeah, he and Cas had been friends for a long time before they started dating, but it’s because he never _saw_ Cas before. All he saw was a lanky, pale, kid that had been his right hand man for ages. But, the day Dean stopped and watched as Cas read some book, he told himself ‘Hey, this is the guy for me.’ and proceeded to have a gay freak out and avoid Cas for all costs. 

Now it was him and Cas in this thing for the long run. 

“But he’s taking you to the dance, Dean.” 

“So...?”

“Dean, isn’t it the dance at our school? The one for the baseball players?”

“Point being?”

“You’re the baseball player, Dean! You should have asked him.” Sam threw his arms out.

“Is that what this is about? Me not asking him?” Dean looked over to Sam, moving forward on the couch the couch to turn his whole body to him.

“Well, yeah! You’re the baseball player, it’s your dance.”

“I just thought he didn’t want to go, that’s all.” Dean never thought that dances were Cas’ type of thing, he didn’t even know if Cas could dance.

Sam swung his legs over the couch and looked at Dean, “Dean, don’t you think that your boyfriend would want to go to a dance that’s for your baseball team?”

“Was that insensitive of me?”

Sam nodded like it was common sense. 

“I’m a shit boyfriend.” Dean groaned into his hands.

“Just make it up to him.” Sam shrugged, like it was so easy. Sam got up from his seat at the couch and walked towards the smell of food.

Dean sat at the couch, elbows resting on his knees, thinking. He needed to do something for Cas, he knew Cas was fine with what Dean gave him now, but he _needed_ to do this. 

He sat there for what seems like ever and then the idea came to him, he quickly pulled his phone out, “Charlie, I need your help!”

\----  
Friday went as smoothly as it could. Dean walked Cas to all his classes, they ate together, and Dean dropped Cas off at his house, ready to pick him up an hour after the dance started.

Dean rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. It was already well into five o’clock and he needed to pick Cas up by seven. He was nervous. Not only would he be at a dance, but he’d be at one for his baseball team, with his hot boyfriend, in costume. As James Tiberius Kirk. 

Dean went into his room, found his Starfleet boxer-briefs (he had them, why the hell not wear them?) and his seemingly clean towel. He knew he needed to shower good today, he had baseball practice last period and he wasn’t about to dance with Cas smelling like something died. He smiled to himself when he remembered when he and Cas were asking each other curious relationship-esque questions and it came to light that Dean sweaty and dirty from baseball practice was a huge turn to Cas. Despite that fact, he needed to smell like the soap bar. 

Dean vigorously washed his body, probably making him red in some areas. He moved onto his hair and put much more soap than he needed in the palm of his hand, he slicked his hair with the shampoo then dug his fingers into his skull. He fell sliding home today, he knows, mother fucking knows, there’s that shitty red clay in his hair. Without a doubt if he looked down there’s be a stream of diluted red washing down the drain. But opening his eyes meant he’d probably blind himself with all the suds from his apple scented Head&Shoulders, and blinding himself meant he couldn’t dance with Cas. Not what he wanted. 

He washed the rest of the suds out and shut the shower off. He stepped onto the drying rug just outside the tub and quickly wiped himself with the towel and slipped his briefs on. He checked the time on his phone, it was five forty three. 

Dean ran out the bathroom and into his room. He grabbed the white clothing bag from his closet and found his costume. He found the silky yellow shirt, a thick black undershirt, grey pants and winter boots. He looked at the sizes on all the pieces, all his. He smiled to himself, Cas knew his size. 

Dean threw the black undershirt on, slipped the yellow uniform longsleeve over, pulled the pants up and started hopping when one foot decided it wanted to get caught in the cloth. His foot and the pants finally made up and he was able to wiggle his toes through. He zipped and buttoned the pants and then moved to his sock drawer. Apparently all his socks wanted to be disorganized, the black were where the white were supposed to be, the baseball socks strewn over his undies and the colored not put together. It was official, the gods truly wanted him to suffer. 

Against his own will, he started to move the socks back to their rightful place. Folding all the socks into little balls and making sure they were separated. Dean placed his hands on his hips and smiled when he was finally done. He gladly pulled simple black ankle socks on his feet and put his boots on. Stuffing the pant in so there was an adequate amount of folds. 

Dean checked the time once again, six twenty six. Mother fucking hell. He still needed to do his hair. Dean ran through the hallway again and into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and looked at all the foreign bottles of hair products. All he needed was simple gel and his fingers. He moved some bottles to the side until he found the clear tub of simple hair gel. He unscrewed the lid off and peered at his hair in the mirror. From the looks of his uniform this was the more recent Into The Dark get up, he remembered Kirk had his hair parted to the left side. Slowly, he made his hair flip to the left side, tuft by tuft.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, content with the outcome he moved back to his room and check the garment bag to make sure he had the whole get up on. Sure enough, at the bottom there was a small blue container with two humps that looked like bear heads. Underneath the container there was a small note.

_Dean,  
In here is a set of blue contacts. From what Anna told me, these are comfortable in your eyes. These are purely optional, but I decided to go with contacts to get the authentic look._

_-With love, Cas._  
Dean unscrewed the small bear head and saw one blue contact, floating in clear fluid. He moved to his dresser mirror and looked to the contact. He’d have to press his fingers into his eyes, was it worth it? Knowing Cas, he had brown contacts on. 

_Time to man the fuck up, Winchester._

Dean moved back to the bathroom and washed his hands. He quickly dried them off and put the contact on the pad of his thumb. He widened his eye and slowly put the contact in, blinking rapidly when it was set. He looked in the mirror, weird. He did the same with the other and looked back in the mirror again. 

Dean Winchester with blue eyes was hot. He smirked to himself.

Dean screwed the lids back on and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys from his room. Stuffing the wallet and phone in his back pocket. He checked the time once more, six fourty three. Dean scrambled down the stairs, crashing head on with Sam. 

“Holy, wow, you, your eyes!” Sam exclaimed, wide eyed, looking Dean up and down. 

“Uh-huh, i’m gonna’ be late to pick Cas up if you don’t move your ass out the way.” Dean said. He patted the gawking Sam and ran to the door. 

“Tell Ma’ i’ll be back by eleven when she gets back from her friends, okay?” 

Sam nodded once, apparently still stunned.

Dean rolled his eyes and left to get in his baby to pick up his baby. 

\---  
He parks his baby on the curb of the street, waiting for Castiel to come out. He leaned against the car doors, arms crossed and legs stretched out. 

_Holy. Fuck._  
Cas was wearing the whole get up, from the blue uniform shirt, to the brown contacts and pointy ear.

“You look hot, Cas. I mean, you look hot on a normal day, but woah.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips, lightly laughing when Cas turned beet red.

“Thank you, Dean. You too look quite amazing. Blue eyes suit you, but I like your green much better.” Castiel smirks, leaning in to kiss Dean lightly on the lips.

“Shall we go?”

\----

By the time they got there the dance was in full swing. The gym was decorated with balloons, streamers, and banners in various shades of black and orange. The baseball team all had seat on the stage, each with their significant other next to them.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to the stage with the rest of the players. Most of them had the cliche costumes on, a zombie, boxer, there as even a hotdog. Dean smiled at the guys, pulling along Cas who seemed a little shy. 

“Cas, loosen up a bit. We ain’t fresh out of the closet.” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, lips brushing against the skin the whole time. 

“I know, it’s just they’re your team and they all have their girlfriends on their lap and I’m of the opposite gender.” Cas mumbled back, looking down at his hands.

“Cas, I love you. You know that, they know that, the gods probably know that. It don’t matter to me that they got their girls, cause I got my man.” Dean could care less what girl his team mates now had, all that mattered was that they were happy and that he had Cas. 

“Do I need to show you how much I don’t care?” Dean asked, he knew what he’d do if Cas said yes.

“Please?”

Dean stretched his hand out for Cas. Cas firmly gripped his hand, Dean pulled him up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Right in front of all the school to see. He pulled Cas down the four stage steps and into the heart of the dancing crowd. 

There was a catchy beat playing, Dean wasn’t too sure if Cas would dance right then, but after a few moments of standing Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and started moving them to the beat. Cas was stiff, but smiling none the less.

After a few songs he and Dean were loose and dancing like idiots, along with everyone else. 

A song by some Disney chick started to play, it had a slow and sensual tune to it. Cas turned his back to Dean, placing his ass on Dean’s crotch, winding his arms behind Dean’s neck and moving his hips to the tune. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and started moving with him. They worked together, Cas leading while Dean followed through. Cas turned his head to the side and pressed an open mouth kiss against Dean’s jaw. They kept moving that way, Cas grinding into Dean’s crotch, while Dean grinded forward. Cas moved his hands to place them on Dean’s, gaining more leverage for his fluid movements. 

The song came to a stop, Cas unwinded himself from Dean and turned to him. Their chests were heaving, Cas was blushing slightly and Dean was smirking. 

“Damn, Cas. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I’m sorry, I got too into the song and-and-and-”

“It’s okay, babe. I just didn’t know you could do that, you’re normally so shy.” Dean shrugged, he truly didn’t know Cas could be so fluid. He was normally so solid, unless they were alone, but they obviously weren’t alone.   
The songs started to change into slower music, music that you could sway intimately with your lover. Dean smiled when he realized that Charlie put the gong he wanted on.

“May I have this dance?” He bowed and raised Cas’ hand delicately, pressing a kiss to his knuckle. 

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ left hand with his right and held it out. He placed his left hand on Cas’ hip while Cas placed his right on Dean’s shoulder.They slowly started dancing, going in small circles, Dean stole a glance at Cas who was blushing and smiling at the lyrics.

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel_  
Will you be mine?   
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time,  
I’m just a fool,  
A fool in love with you 

“Dean Winchester, you are a sap.” Castiel smirked into Dean’s shoulder. Castiel loved how much of a sap Dean could be. He always found songs that had something to do with the pet name “Angel” and sang them to Cas. Cas always caved, he loved the twang of Dean’s voice singing him Elvis or Johnny Maestro & The Crests. Dean always made him happy, when he was down, Dean was there. When they first got into their relationship Cas had gotten really sick, he came down with the pneumonia and Dean was at the hospital everyday, reading to him, bringing him what he didn’t need, and occasionally crying and telling him that he needed to get better. All Cas could do was cradle Dean’s face in his hands and tell him that he was trying. 

_“Cas, baby, I need you to get better for me.” Dean said quietly, Cas thought he had gone to sleep an hour ago. Evidently not._

_“I’m doing the best I can, Dean.” He whispered back, throat too sore from coughing._

_“Why, Cas?” Dean said, Castiel noticed a few tear streaming from Dean’s eyes._

_“Because I’m an asthmatic, Dean. And it didn’t help with all the cold and rain this week.” Castiel outstretched his hand to Dean. They’d only been going out for about two months, but they’ve been the best of friends for much longer._

_Dean took the hand that Cas offered him and pulled himself and the chair to the bed. He clasped Cas’ hand between both of his and set his forehead down on them. As if in prayer. Castiel used his free hand, though it had a heart clip on it he calmly straoked Dean’s hair._

_“I’ll be okay, Dean. It’s all going to be okay.” Castiel said, with as much heart as he could put into it. Frankly he didn’t know if it all was going to be okay._

_“Promise, Cas?”_

_“I promise, Dean.”_

The song ended, both Cas and Dean stared at each other. Cas was a little bleary eyed from his reminiscing, Dean was smiling, all of it mustered with love.

“I promised it was going to be okay, didn’t I?” 

“You did, Cas. Yeah, you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:   
> Selena Gomez- Slow Down  
> The Penguins- Earth Angel
> 
> (I was in my mother's car and I heard the Selena Gomez song and all I thought about was Cas grinding on Dean.)


End file.
